99 almost love
by EseyleElese
Summary: well,it's of sesshy and a girl named kiki no rin, because kiki killed rin, before she could meet sesshy,because kiki was jealous. and in my bio thing, i'll tell u what she look's like there...and i spelled AhUn's name wrong...srry!:D
1. chapter 0,preview

This is just a preview of what my first story is going to be…so…yeah and I'm going to put the first thing, but I'm putting diff word's so you don't know what I'm going to say!!!xD

Xxsesshyandkikixx: "Hey…I hope you guys like this preview of what Kiki's like!!!btw this was all y idea, so whatever Jessica and Nicole say, there lying"

RAWRNESS:"whatever this was mine and Nicole's idea, rite Nicole?"

Inuyasha's sexy!! :"I'm not getting into this… but if I was…Hailey, I'm on your side"

Xxsesshyandkikixx: "thanks Nicole, and jess, it was my idea and if you don't think so, then I'm going to cut off all your hair, burn it, and then sprinkle it on the dog crap in our back yard."

RAWRNESS: "…"

Inuyasha's sexy!! : "…um…wow…"

Me, Nicole, and Jessica, (that's rite where chicks)hope you liked that but now with the real preview of the book thingy…yes I said thingy.

If you're wondering who Kiki is, she's inuysha's sister, abut not sesshy's cause sesshomaru,and Kiki don't have the same mom or dad, but inuyasha and Kiki share a mom but not a dad, and Kiki's dad's mom was a sorcerer, so she had freaked up power's, and well, I'm just going to say the rest in the real thing…but in the real thing, she's married 2 sesshy,and he never met Rin, and Kiki had twin's but I'm not going to say any more cause you have to wait until I put it on here!!!

RAWRNESS: "I think you already told them to much…stupid"

Xxsesshyandkikixx: "did I freaking shudder? I said NOT to back sass me!"

Inuyasha's sexy!! : "nope, you said not to call this 'our' idea"

Xxsesshyandkikixx: "oh, well then don't back sass me too or I'll take your boyfriend's jock strap, and feed it to you next time I make dinner!!!"

RAWRNESS: "um...Ok? But anywise let's shut up, because I bet where boring them to death"

Ok people you heard Jessica, where going to go to our room, and write the first chapter!!!Peace!!!


	2. chapter 1,Almost there!

**Almost there!**

**HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!!ENJOY (P.S. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S OF INUYASHA, OTHER THAN KIKI!!! And there's no rin, because Kiki killed her, before her and sesshy met!!xD and I thought I was going to name this the untold story of Kiki, but I decided not to.**

Sesshomaru, Kiki, Jaken, and Au-un where walking through the woods, when sesshomaru said "jaken, go get some fire wood, and scout the surrounding areas, then report back here when you're done." "Yes milord!" said jaken, waddling off with Au-un. Sesshomaru sat next to a tree, and Kiki sat across from him, leaning against a boulder. "I'm going to the hot spring, don't bother me." Said Sesshomaru walking off, leaving Kiki alone for the first time, knowing she can stick up for herself, if something where to happen. One hour later, Sesshomaru came back to find Kiki gone, and Jaken asleep beside Au-un. "Jaken!" said Sesshomaru sitting down. "Yes milord?" asked Jaken rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where's Kiki" "I think she's, um, uh…"said jaken looking like she ran away or something. Sesshomaru stood up and started walking through the woods, looking for her, until he came across another hot spring, near them, and Kiki's clothes, laying on a rock, near the water. Sesshomaru sniffed the air looking for her, and he caught her scent, mixed in with the water, he looked in the hot spring, and noticed a head, halfway under water, but he could tell she wasn't dead or anything, Sesshomaru started walking back.(And yes, he saw EVERYTHING on her)

__

Back to Kiki

__

Kiki stood up, after Sesshomaru left, then she got out of the water, and put her clothes back on, and walked back to camp, she sat down across from sesshomaru, and drifted off to sleep, one hour later, Sesshomaru woke up, and saw Kiki huddled up next to the tree, so he took off his armor and fur, then put his haori over her, then he put his armor and fur back on, then fell asleep beside her. The next morning, instead of sesshomaru, Kiki was the first one to wake up, she put sesshomaru's haori over him, and then lay on his fur beside him, about five minutes later, Kiki's eyes shot closed the same time Sesshomaru's shot open. Kiki made it so he thought she was asleep, and he believed that, He stood up, putting her head aggenst the tree, and put his haori back on under his fur and armor, he walked over to jaken, and kicked him, to wake him up then walked over to Kiki and just shake'd her a little to wake her up. "Milord, why do you kick me, but you're nice to that wench?" Asked Jaken, Sesshomaru just glared at him, but jaken knew that glare meant '_walk away and die, now apologize.'_ Kiki stood up and walked over to Au-un, and walked him to the river a few feet away, that was beside the hot spring. Sesshomaru said "Kiki, time to go." Kiki walked over to him, and gave the rope to Jaken, then ran up, to walk beside Sesshomaru, and heard Jaken say a few curse word's under his breath then Kiki said "Jaken, if you keep talking like that, then your tongue will fall off" "No it won't wench!" said Jaken, even though he knew Sesshomaru, would kick him, or through something at him, but this time, he picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him, then continued to walk by the always smiling Kiki (and no I didn't steal that from rin) It took about 20 minutes for Jaken to find Kiki and Sesshomaru, but he found them, Kiki was half asleep, and sesshomaru was carrying her (not 'carrying' her, her head was on his shoulder, and his arm was propping her up, so she wouldn't fall)It was evening, and Kiki and Sesshomaru, where still walking like that, And out of nowhere, a bird demon (like the one from the mountain where koga lived with the wolf tribe, when he kidnapped kagome) But within second's sesshomaru took out his whip of light, and killed it, without even moving. The light around them was beginning to fade, and Jaken was already asleep on Au-un, and Kiki was wakening up, since she slept all day. Kiki was still half asleep, when Sesshomaru turned, and sat Kiki down on a tree, then pushed Jaken off of Au-un, and said "Jaken, go get some fire wood, and alert the guard's at the castle, that we'll be there tomorrow at sunset." "But milord that might take all night!" Sesshomaru glared at him, and then Jaken ran off with Au-un, to do his orders. Sesshomaru took off his armor and fur, then wrapped his haori around Kiki, who woke up, then fell back into a deep sleep. After she fell asleep, he put his fur behind her head and his, and it looked like they were 'cuddling' Sesshomaru shifted Kiki, so her head was on his shoulder, but didn't wake her up, a few minutes later, Jaken waddled up, and made a fire, then stared at the two sleeping dog demons, that where so close together, Then he thought '_maybe, there havening a 'moment', so they don't want me around right now, and if Lord Sesshomaru wakes up and see's me staring at them, he'll have my head!, maybe I should just go beside Au-un, and forget I saw anything' _"Jaken" said a stern, voice, that sounded mad. "y-y-yes milord?" asked Jaken as though he was about to get a beating, for stare'ing"Jaken" said a stern, voice, that sounded mad. "y-y-yes milord?" asked Jaken as though he was about to get a beating, for staring at them. "Are you done yet?" Asked Sesshomaru, wanting him to leave, so he can be alone with Kiki, for the first time. "Y-y-y-yes milord, would you like me to get some more fire wood??" Asked Jaken "Yes, and find some water to." Said Sesshomaru. The little frog demon waddled off, and didn't look back. '_Finally, I can be alone with Kiki, without jaken staring at us, the entire time, where asleep.' _"Hh-mm" Mumbled Kiki in her sleep, Sesshomaru turned his head, and watched her sleep, Kiki scooted closer to him, even though he was watching her, then out of nowhere, he leaned closer to her, and he kissed her, but only on the cheek, because she wasn't awake yet, he leaned back to where he was before, and he watched her head move from his shoulder, to his abbes, (like how Inuyasha and kagome usually hug, except, it's sesshy and Kiki, on the ground.) Jaken waddled up, and put the drink beside Au-un, and put the firewood near another tree, ignoring the two dog demons, cuddled up beside each other, but even closer, than last time, Jaken walked over to Au-un, and laid down, but to where his back was facing them, while thinking about him being single, still, after 1,000 years of being alive, and a 500 year old yes beating him.

__

Back to Kiki and sesshy

__

Every few minutes, Kiki or Sesshomaru, would scoot closer to each other, A few hours later, the sun started to come up, which woke up Kiki, but when she opened her eyes, there was two golden one's, looking straight at hers, they stayed like that for a few minutes, until Jaken woke up, who woke up Au-un, who stood straight up, and walked over to Kiki, and Sesshomaru, and licked both of them. This only made Kiki hide her face, in his fur. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru stood up, and put his haori back on, followed by his fur and armor, then he helped Kiki up, then he walked over to Jaken, who was cursing under his breath, at the 'stupid wench' that was cuddling with his lord all night, then sesshomaru kicked him, and walked away, followed by Kiki, then Au-un, then jaken. A few hour's went by, and it was already sunset, and they were at the main gate of Sesshomaru's castle, Kiki walked up beside Sesshomaru, because they were at a place she had never seen before, then Sesshomaru said "Mino, show Kiki to her room." Then out of nowhere, a wolf demon walked up and said "yes my lord" while bowing, on one leg. He then walked into the castle, and showed Kiki to her room, and gave her a tour through the castle, and led her back to her room. "Thank you Mino" Said Kiki "Well, it's my job, lady Kiki." Said Mino, bowing, and then walking away. Kiki walked into her room and thought '_Did he just call me 'lady' Kiki? Oh my gosh!!! I wonder where Sesshomaru is, I haven't seen him, since we got here. And I noticed sesshomaru's room is RITE beside mine!!I can't wait, cause, I get to see him EVERY night!!!_Yay_!'_

_(and no I didn't say across from hers, it's beside hers.)_

Kiki started to tour her room, and she noticed a picture, of sesshomaru when he was a kid, with his dad, and another dog demon, that Kiki never heard of. She continued, and found a balcony, and it was connected to sesshomaru's. she closed the door to the balcony, and walked to another door (it's those old Japanese door's, that you slide open.) and this one went to a closet, which had a TON of shoes, kimono's and even some hakama's (that's the type of pant's that sesshy and Inuyasha wear.) she opened the balcony door again to let the breeze in, then she closed the closet door, and found another door, beside the closet, she opened it, and it led to a wash room (I wanted to say bathroom, but I'm not sure they called them that, and the only thing in there 'washrooms' was a washtub, not going to say bathtub, and a toilet looking thing, I think, I'm not sure about the toilet, but let's just continue!) she closed that door, and turned around, and noticed a large futon, with a silk sheet on the bottom, and a red satin quilt on top (was going to say comforter but I don't think they called them that) she looked out the balcony, and saw the sun was already down, so she walked up to close the door, then she went to her closet, to put on a silk kimono, to sleep in. after she put that on, she walked over to her bed, and got under the cover's, even though she wasn't going to sleep, she day dreamed, it was about her and Sesshomaru, with two little kid's. Then she came out of her daze, and sat up, she walked over to her door, and walked down there stair's, and went to the kitchen, even though no one was in there, she got a drink, and then headed back to her room, but she noticed a dim light in Sesshomaru's study, so she walked over to the door, hiding her scent, and demonic oura, then listened in on what he was saying to himself…he said nothing, so she walked a few feet away, and un hid everything, then she walked back up the stairs, and back into her room. She walked back to her bed, and went under the cover's, still sitting up, then she was about to blow out he candle, but she heard someone walking past her room, then turn around, and stop in front of her door, then her door opened, and it was Sesshomaru. He walked beside her futon, and leaned toward her, and made her lay back on the futon, then he covered her up, and kissed her on the cheek, then put out the candle, then he walked out of the room, and closed the door, and walked to his room. For a few hours, Kiki stared at the sealing, and thought about that kiss, even though it was on the cheek. Sesshomaru was thinking about something else, how to seduce her, so he could marry the one he loved, and he got it!!

_Sorry for the cliff hanger there, but anywise, please at least 5 review's before the next chapter!!!_


End file.
